Leaving Tree Hill
by rockycombs
Summary: Haley leaves Tree Hill after Nathan's rejection
1. Chapter 1

I disappeared four years ago, leaving Tree Hill, my friends, even my parents without a word of where I was. I had to leave, if I had stayed it would have been too painful, so I ran away. I know it was pretty chicken, but I'm a big chicken. I was in love with Nathan, and even though he wasn't there at the time, the reminder was too much for me. Besides I knew he was coming back and having to see him after his rejection hurt too much.

_Flashback_

_I had arrived at his parent's house wanting him back. _

_Nathan- "what are you doing here, Haley?"_

_Haley-"I came back because I want to be with you Nathan. I want our marriage."_

_Nathan-"too little, too late"_

_Seconds later, Deb had just found out Dan was dead. I stayed with Nathan the whole night not saying a word, just trying to be supportive in case he needed me. When we arrived at his home, I had turned to leave, but he had pulled me arm into him. He had started to cry, sobs racked his body and I just held him. And then his lips crashed into mine, his body pressing against me. He started off slow at first, and then his kisses became urgent and rough. I welcomed the pain, I deserved the pain. In the morning he was already dressed and he wouldn't even look at me._

_Nathan-"Look Haley, I think you should leave, last night was a mistake"_

_I of course being the fool I was thought everything was going to be okay between us, but I was terribly wrong. I had gathered up my clothes as quickly as I could, feeling like a damn fool being rejected and thrown out like trash, only when I left his room did I surrender to my tears. He left for High Flyer the following week, leaving me drenching my depression with alcohol. I needed to leave._

I didn't find out I was pregnant till a month after I left. I figured it was too late to tell Nathan, seeing as how he dismissed me so casually, besides we weren't married anymore. If he didn't want me he couldn't possibly want the baby, I told myself that because it was easier to think that. I knew he would want to know, and I also knew that inevitably he would have to know, but inevitably wasn't right now. Right now I couldn't deal. One day it would all come crashing down on me, but that day was not today. I never expected that my down fall would be Jake Jagelski.


	2. Chapter 2

I had made a life for me, in New York City; I took care of my daughter during the day and went to work at night. I work at a club, bartending. I made pretty good money. I never sang again. I guess that dream went out the window along with my marriage. I never wanted to see my name in lights if I didn't have Nathan to share it with. I was sitting in a cafe across from my daughter Nati's preschool waiting to pick her up. Being a single parent was hard, but I never regretted it. I had made friends in New York and they had helped out in a big way. But that day changed my life for the second time. I was drinking coffee when Jake Jagelski walked in. I was reading my newspaper, so naturally, I hadn't been paying attention until a guy was standing next to my table when I finally looked up.

Jake-"Well, I thought you were dead"

Haley-"Jake?" I was shocked beyond belief.

Jake-"Haley, it's good to see you, how have you been?

Haley- "Good, and You?"

Jake-"so, so I got Jenny back a couple of years ago and have been living here ever since. Peyton is not going to believe this when I tell you're here."

I immediately felt panic run through my body.

Haley-"so you still talk to Peyton?"

Jake-"Yeah, sometimes, we're not together or anything, I mean we want to be but it's hard."

Haley-"Do you talk to anyone else?" I was trying to find out if he talked to Lucas or Nathan.

Jake-"Nah, just Peyton, she tells about everyone though, she told me you disappeared off the face of the earth. She said you didn't leave a word and you didn't even take you're stuff."

I had left in a hurry so all I took was what I had on.

Haley-"Listen Jake, I left for a reason and I didn't say anything because I didn't want anyone to know where I was."

Jake-"I guessed that, and I'm guessing you don't want me to tell Peyton I saw you."

Haley-"Listen Jake, I'm a new person here a better person, that life is gone now, including the people I knew. If you'll excuse me I have to go, it was good seeing you and I mean that, I hope everything goes well. You should talk to Peyton; I'm sure you guys can work things out again and be with each other. You love her don't waste that."

Jake-"Goodbye Haley, don't worry I won't tell Peyton"

He watched her and goes across the street to where his daughter went to school. A little girl with black hair came running out to her. He knew it had to be her daughter, which meant it probably was Nathan's daughter, which is why she had left.


End file.
